True Friend
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: After Togetic had left Misty for the sake of the Mirrage Kingdom,Misty had to leave then had to confess to ash. But luckily May was there to solve her step by step problems. SongFic. True Friend by Hannah Montana.


**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Hey guys,yup another story! and NO its not Pokeshipping,sorry guys!**

**Audience:Awwww.. (Leaves Stadium)  
**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: But,It's about May and Misty being Best Friends!**

**Audience: Wooohhh!! (Runs back to seats)**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: And there might include a bit of pokeshipping! and--**

**Ash: Another pokeshipping? (Ash walks to Ella from Backstage.)**

**Misty: Ash,that's rude! You just can't walk on stage like that.**

**May: Yeah ash! Learn your manners!**

**Ash: But I..**

**Brock: The two got a point there!**

**Max: From my calculations ash shouldn't be here.**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!!**

**The Cast: Huh?**

**EllaMaeGaricaAAML: I only invited May and Misty to come,and the 3 of you**

**boys should be in Hoenn!!**

**Brock: Ella's got a point ash. .**

**Ash: But you said it includes pokeshipping so I stay and listen to your blabering..**

**EllaMaeGaricaAAML: Fine,you 3 can stay! Ash,DISCLAMAIR!**

**Ash: Haha!, EllaMaeGarciaAAML does not own pokemon and yati yati yaya,..**

**EllaMaeGaricAAML: On with the story I may say?**

**The Cast and Audience: Sure!**

**EllaMaeGarcia: Btw,this is a SongFic. True Friend by Hannah Montana..okay,let's role! I think it's a short fic..  
**

**

* * *

**

**Misty and the others had arrived to the mirrage kingdom**

**and after Togetic had been with the other Togepi's misty had to leave.. knowing she doesn't have her **

**togetic to comfort her, ,but she has no clue that she has a TRUE FRIEND that can comfort her..**

**Misty was sitting near a fountain when May noticed Misty lonely**

**so she went in to ask the problem.**

**May: Hey Misty!**

**Misty: Oh,Hi May!**

**May: Is there a problem?**

**Misty: Ummm,not really..**

**May: C'mon you can tell me..It is a girl talk!**

**Misty: Well, ,okay, ,**

_**We sign our cards and letters B.F.F  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh**_

_**Your looking out for me you've got  
my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets i could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel  
yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground**_

**Misty: I have no idea how to tell ash how I really feel**

**and now that I'm gonna leave there's no way I can tell him,**

**and so on I'm afraid he'd reject me.  
**

**May: Misty, ,Ash has been with you almost like forever,**

**and he'll never reject you, ,ash has never been like that, ,**

**cause IF he does,I'm gonna kick his ass if he does, ,**

**Misty: Awww,,may that's the sweetest thing ever..**

**May: When you need a true friend,I'm available!**

_**Your a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again your a  
True Friend**_

**Misty stood there and gave May a really big bear hug..**

**Misty: Thanks May!**

**May: No problem,you know,You CAN stay if you want to ash would love that..**

**and maybe at the same time, ,tell him you like him.. if you don't want any girl to get in his way..**

**Misty: Might as well ask him..**

_**You don't get angry when i change  
the plans  
Somehow your never out of second  
chances  
Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm  
wrong again  
I'm so lucky(yeah)that i found**_

**Misty stand and went straight to ash.**

**May: Good luck misty.**

**When misty came to Ash,Brock and Max were there though**

**it's not the perfect time to confess to him but that would wait for**

**awhile.**

**Misty: Ash!**

**Ash: Yeah?**

**Misty: Can I you know,travel with you guys? a--again..?**

**A bright smile moved through Ash's lips from what Misty said.**

**Ash: Of course misty! Welcome back!**

**Pikachu: Pika Pi! (Pikachu jumped on misty's hands.**

**May: Well,she's staying! I'm happy for you misty, ,**

**Misty: This is because of you..**

_**A True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something**_

_**ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again**_

_**  
True Friends will go to the ends of  
the earth  
To find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and  
the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in**_

A True Friend your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
No need to pretend  
(your a true friend)  
Oh a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

**May: Anytime Misty!**

**Misty: You know what may?**

**May: Yeah?**

**Misty: I never found a true friend from the day I was born.**

**Now I found one,and she will always be there by my side..forever..**

**May: Hmmm..Sweet of you misty! Your the best!**

**Misty: No,you are!**

**The two NEW friends made another big bear hug**

**_Your a True Friend.._**

**Brock: Wow,those two only met and they became best friends,, already?**

**Max: Haha,what do you say? First Met,First Problem,First solved and First True Friends.**

**Ash: What do you mean Max?**

**Max: I guess what I mean is, They met nicely at first,**

**Misty or May had a problem,Misty or May solved it and the problem was solved,**

**true friends were born..**

**Ash: Ohhhh..**

**Misty: Well,C'mon.. Let's hit the road you guys!**

**_Your A True Friend.._**

**Ash: Hey that was My Line!**

**Misty: Haha,now it's mine! (Misty gave ash a kiss on the cheek that made everyone loose breath.**

**While ash was,, well,, SPEECHLESS!)**

**Ash: Uhhhh...**

**May: You'll find out soon ash..**

**May left the 3 Speechless and run to misty.**

**May: Did you just?!**

**Misty: I did not! You know it was an accident!**

**May: You did it on purpose..**

**Misty: Maybe..**

**The two laughs as they walked to the roads..**

**_Your A True Friend.._**

**_

* * *

_Audience: (Applause)**

**May: That was great Ella!**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Thanks May!**

**Ash: Well all's end and ends well..**

**Misty I'm not too sure about that Ketchum..**

**Misty kissed ash at the lips for like 3 seconds**

**The 2 blushed while the Audience Wooohhed at the sceening.**

**Brock: Happy Ending..**

**Max: Stop putting those onions on my eyes brock there making my eyes water..**

**May: I'm so happy for them..**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Tears roll down eyes,,,Reviews (sniffs) Please! (Sniffs)  
**


End file.
